


Devil Survivor 2 After Survival

by Citpamus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Based on game, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Late Night Writing, Multiple Endings, Romance, Sex, Vanilla, loss of power, non-fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citpamus/pseuds/Citpamus
Summary: Taking place after the epilogue this is a short series of chapters depicting its events. Events include: beach parties, confessions, dating, weddings, and even h-scenes (I'm sorry...). MASSIVE spoilers for Record Breaker.Disclaimer: I do not own Devil Survivor nor the characters within it. Warning contains mature themes such as sex and language.





	1. Io H-Chapter

Hibiki pulls her into his embrace; Io welcomes the cuddling with a happy sigh. Thinking on how content she looks in his arms makes him want to hold her even tighter.  
“It almost feels like a dream.” Hibiki thinks out loud while slightly increasing the force of their hug.  
“Just a little.” Io agrees greatly enjoying the surrounding warmth. “But you’re so gentle and warm. This has to be real.”  
With a slightly flushing face and her brown eyes glossy with emotion, her lips reaches forward, overlapping with his and sealing them. It was their second kiss and once again Io was the one who initiated it. After a series of quick pecks and light kisses Hibiki slips his tongue into her mouth. With only a moment of surprise, Io answers with her own, and there they sat, their tongues clumsily fumbling around in each other’s mouths. Once they ran out of breath they broke apart long enough to gulp down enough air for round two, a trail of saliva running down the chins, the two’s eyes burning with yearning.  
“Feels like my heads spinning.” Io mutters between breaths.  
“I feel lightheaded myself.” Hibiki replies with bated breath.  
Locking back together Io’s generous chest heaves with her gasps of excitement. Couldn’t help but noticing, Hibiki’s hands start to slowly move from her back to her front delicately taking hold of her breasts from below.  
“Ah!?” Io’s cute face contorts in shock as she makes a rather charming yelp.  
“Did that hurt?” Hibiki asks concern stopping his every movement.  
“N-no not at all. It j-just surprised me is all. You can c-continue if you w-want.” Her flushing face takes on a deeper crimson shade with each word.  
“Alright.” Her boyfriend responds by watching her carefully with his deep blue eyes as his hand once again tenderly grasps her plentiful chest through her shirt and presses in a little. Io lets out a slight gasp as a jolt shot to her head. Seeing this Hibiki presses a little harder still evaluating her every reaction.  
“Wow even through her clothing. What’s with this crazy size? I’ve always thought this but don’t they feel heavy?” Hibiki thinks to himself.  
“They really are…amazing…” He mutters in awe.  
Io’s rough breathing progressively transforms into pants with each caress as sweat begun to gather on her temples.  
Filled with love and desire for his girlfriend he gently pushes her back on the bed.  
Her eyes follows his every movement as he removes his own shirt, revealing his rather slim but fit torso, before moving on to removing her clothing, starting with her shirt. The sight of this girl whom he shares many trails with laying before him with her pale stomach exposing and her amble breasts sealed in a well fit and mature red and black colored bra. Seeing such an entrancing sight Hibiki starts tracing his hands down her torso feeling how soft her abdomen was with a light massage before leading back up to her double whammies and lifting up her bra setting free her two voluptuous boobs.  
“How embarrassing! Please, don’t look too much…” Her face and neck glows with embarrassment as he admires her pink nipples tips quivering faintly.  
To calm her, he leans down, returning to kissing her. As her embarrassment gives way to passion, he begins caressing her bare, soft, bouncy skin as gently as possible; handling them as if fragile glass that might shatter if treated any rougher. Faint moans escapes Io’s lips between their kissing as she reacts to the thoughtful actions of his fingers. The sweet smell of sweat building up gives Hibiki a new idea as he finishes taking off Io’s shirt, exposing her lovely shoulders and collarbone. Migrating downward he plants kisses on her neck till he reaches the base. Reaching the goal point he trails his tongue around the tender skin licking up and savoring the salty flavoring. Not one for forgetting the main course, his hands go back to gently massaging her breasts, moving from the side to their tips. Her body twists as she reacts in pleasure to the tickling caresses starting from her cleavage and ascending the surface of her tits.  
“They’re overwhelming…I might lose myself in them all day if I’m not careful.” He mumbles into her ear.  
“It tickles.” She replies with a giggle, her embarrassment fading.  
Hibiki couldn’t help but notice the pleasure contained in her words as she increasingly falls to the progressing ecstasy.  
Deciding that it’d be ok his fingers stop at the tip of her breasts and increase the caressing’s pressure before gently giving her nipples a gently pinch. The violent jerk displaying from Io’s body was unprecedented surprising the both of them.  
“Was that too much?” Hibiki asks ceasing all action.  
“N-not at all. I-I was just s-surprised is all.” Io manages to pant out with a shake of her head. “Y-you can continue.”  
Caution selling out to lust he continues to fondle her lovingly. Cupping her melons in his two hands and he starts massaging them roughly. Toying with them, groping them, and lightly tracing his fingers around her nipples enjoying how springy they were.  
Lying under him Io’s thoughts were in discord. However, her mind manages to from a command as her hand reaches out unannounced towards Hibiki’s crotch.  
“Uhh?” Now it was his turn to feel a shock as his hips give a jump.  
“Um… was that bad? Your p-pants looked t-tight…” Io’s hand recoils as she tries to explain herself.  
“N-no, it’s ok.” He finds himself stuttering now. “It wasn’t bad or anything.”  
“O-h…shall I do more?” Io asks enraptured, her hand already back in place and adding more force. “A-amazing…I can feel its shape through your clothes…It’s a little exciting.” Io mumbles coyly.  
Finding this new development irresistible they lock lips together as they caress each other, every stroke summoning pleasing shockwaves as their reactions become more and more extreme. Their breaths came hotter and faster, and the kisses deeper and more passionate.  
“W-wait.” Hibiki brakes off, his glaze eyes gaining a nervous look.  
Io stares in confusion, wondering what might be wrong.  
“I-if you keep that up. I might mess up my pants…” Hibiki flushing as he tries to point out he was reaching his limit.  
“Oh…” Io’s thoughts trail off as she notices just how wet her panties were.  
Deciding on her course of actions, made her flushing body burn even redder, but she made up her mind on the matter. She props herself up and pushes Hibiki backwards so reversing their positions. As Hibiki stares at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity, she timidly grabs his at his waist, unfastening his belt, and pulls his pants and underwear down all in one go.  
“!?”  
The two are motionless for a while both eying the freed meat shamelessly standing at attention.  
“Wow.” Io’s virgin eyes turn into saucers as she gazes at the penis.  
Hibiki fells oddly detached as he studies her face, forcing down any embarrassment.  
“S-so I heard that there’s a-a way that involves b-breasts?”  
“Hmm? Oh. Yes. That’s right.” He answers motionlessly.  
S-shall we try it?” Io asks with a turn of her head and upturning eyes.  
“If you would be so kind.” Hibiki gives her the okay in a rather formal manner.  
“A-alright then!” Io seems to be hyping herself up as she grabs her boobs and sandwiches his cock between them.  
“!!”  
The soft feeling of her skin attacks him from the left and right, completely swallowing up his penis as it sinks into warm flesh.  
No longer feeling disconnected, Hibiki’s mind was processing the new sensation as Io awkwardly pushed those incomparable breasts together creating a pressure of pleasure.  
Clearly just as turned on as the guy below her Io’s hips take to resting on Hibiki’s legs and proceed to slowly moving back and forth. He could feel how hot and wet she was through her soaking panties under her skirt as his mind administers the waves of pleasure coming from his crotch.  
Although plainly being unused such activities, Io speeds up the movements of her hands losing themselves even further into a frenzy as she rocks her hips back and forth faster and harder, both of them letting out sweet moans and groans.  
“Io! I’m about to…”  
“Y-yeah…It’s getting hotter and it won’t stop twitching.” Io consumed in the throes of her own passion crushes her captive in its immense prison of delight dealing the finishing blow.  
“Aaa!”  
“Woa?!”  
Stuck between her large breasts, Hibiki came, shooting his semen between them as his cock jerks violently again and again. The sensation was unlike any he could compare as his mind drowns in white static.  
“…sorry, I came first.” He apologizes after his mind frees itself from its haze.  
“No, it’s okay.” She says while in the midst of a daze of amazement that still froze her in place.  
She lifts herself up, cum dripping down her sizable cups, its smell dragging her deeper into bewilderment.  
With such an arousing sight Hibiki’s partner readies itself for a rematch as he pushes her back down.  
“I love you Io.” He declares while gently cupping her face in is hand.  
“I love you Hibiki.” She responds while holding his hand.  
The two lock into a kissing embrace yet again, their affection so great they fail to notice or care how covered in bodily fluids they are.  
Once again he found his hands wondering downwards, this time the destination was her drowning panties and the treasure they conceal. Io’s lovely gasp echo as he returns the favor by removing them and her skirt in within a single stroke tossing them out of sight before slowly sinking his index finger into the narrow and moist hole.  
Her gasps continue as he moves his finger as gently as possible, rotating it inside her, and drawing it in and out freeing even more of her nectar.  
Ending the kiss himself, Hibiki rises up to investigate her vivid pink flesh beneath a soft small patch of brown pubic hair.  
“D-don’t stare at it….” Io feebly moans as her embarrassment returns greater than ever.  
“Alright.” Hibiki readily agrees with a cat like grin as he closes his eyes and put his mouth against the insides of her lower lips.  
“MM!?” Io tries to muffle the outburst escaping from her throat as she felt his warm tongue wiggling inside tasting the walls of her shyest spot. And he then when he sucks on her already rigid clitoris a few licks later…  
“Ah!? I…I can’t...AGU!” Waves of her orgasm crash into his face splashing liquid all over leaving him surprised and drenching.  
Feeling a mix of amusement and affection Hibiki gazes down at the most precious girl in world to him as she lays on the bed red as a beet and covered in the proof of their pleasure.  
“Say Io?” He calls out to her.  
“Y-yes?” Her vacant eyes stare back at him.  
“Can I put it in?”  
“Yes.” Her eyes regain their light as she slowly nods while sporting a soft smile. “Please be gentle.”  
After hearing the magic words Hibiki goes to placing his shaft along her genitals as he slowly moves up and down, the rubbing stimulating her vagina as liquid drains out creating more lubrication. Io’s eyes slam shut as she lays back not even bothering to hold back her moans anymore.  
“Then…I’ll be taking you.”  
They take each other’s hands, fingers entwining as he starting slowly penetrating her.  
Just by entering the tip into her scorching maidenhood made his mind frizzle. Further progress was met by the sensation of a strong resistance followed by popping and tearing as he trust forward putting more force into his hips and tore through to her inmost depths. As Io tries to swallow down the screams of pain, her nails stabbing into the back of Hibiki’s hands draw out a trail of red from the scratches matching the result of the virgin union.  
The two lay there overcome by numerous emotions for several seconds.  
“Hibiki?” Io calls out to him. Even as tears trickle down her face she shows him a winning smile. “You can move now. It doesn’t hurt as much.”  
“You’re sure?” His eyes betray his worry as he keeps perfectly still with an iron will lest cause her additional harm.  
“Yeah…I want you too.” She tells him, moving her face upwards into a kiss.  
The resistance of his mind gives out to the instincts of his body as he slowly extracts himself and reenters. Io endures it even as sobs escape into their kisses. Again and again as he repeatedly thrust in and out he keeps on the lookout for when she reacts positive to a movement and then repeating it. His observations seem to pay off as Io’s pain disappears little by little and his movements become smoother. In due course pleasure won out of the pain as her gasps turn more and more content and her hips awkwardly join in moving with his. As they melt in the storm of pleasure and their yearnings for each other they embrace tighter as if to crush themselves with the other. Dirty sounds and gasps and moans fill the room as their minds reach their limits and blank out. Io’s hot void contracts tightly as Hibiki gives one final thrust staining the insides of her womanhood with his load.  
“Ah…haa…haa.” Hibiki pants and collapses on the bed beside Io his energy spent.  
“Uu..ah...Hibiki?” Io faintly calls out now her turn for concern.  
“I fine. That was…wow…Thank you Io.”  
“Umu. Thank you Hibiki. You were so gentle. It was fantastic.”  
And like that the two lovers pull close for one last kiss as they fall into a content slumber in each other’s arms.

 _ **Author’s Notes: Hey thank you for reading. This is my first work so please judge it with that in mind if you like it or hate it. I’m also working on a full extension of the epilogue. Events include a beach party, Joe’s wedding, dates scenes, and so on. If you guys like this then I may write an h-scene for some of the other girls/Hibiki**_.


	2. Chapter 1: Rejoice

The tone of the school bell sounds throughout the campus, signaling the end of the day. As all the students flood out of their classrooms one figure stays where he is, asleep at his desk.

"Hey...Hey! Wake up!" Came a familiar male voice and a shaking sensation.

Opening his blue eyes Hibiki Kuze groggily stares up at a face he knows all too well with his short shaggy brown hair and like colored eyes staring at him in annoyance, the yellow scarf he wears everywhere wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Dude, the exam's over!" His best friend Daichi Shijima informs him sounding slightly miffed. 

Hibiki blinks a few times before giving off a big yawn and a stretch.

"*Sigh* You're finally up! Geez, you've must've nailed it if you can sleep through the exams like that." Daichi's irrite tone changes to one of mirth. "I'm guessing you did well on it?"

"Of course. Perfect score." Hibiki's his face sports a grin that even a certain story book cat would envy as he states such a thing as if it was nothing major.

"Ha! Look who's feeling confident! I'm pretty sure I tanked hard on the English test." His friend replies with a grin. "But you doing well shouldn't be surprising since this is what the third time doing this? Yet...man. Even when I take it seriously and study I just can't seem to ace these sort of things...?" His voice trails off as he starts to register what he just said.

"Wait Daichi! Are you remembering everything about the world's regression, the Septentriones, and even the Triangulum?!" Hibiki asks with shock as his memories came flooding in as well.

"I do?...Yeah...Yeah I do!"

Daichi wobbles in place for a minute as his memories set in place before his face breaks into a huge grin.

"Hahahahaha! Hibiki! We did it! We frickin beat Canopus's ass and it seems restoring the world with our wishes was a huuuge success!" He lunges around in joy somehow missing slamming his knee into a desk.

"Hahaha. Yeah! Up high Daichi!" Hibiki rises his arm for a high-five which Daichi follows up with.

"Oh yeah! We rock~ We rock~." Daichi engages in a victory dance, while Hibiki goes into a fit of laughter musing to himself that it’s a good thing everyone already left.

"Um...I'm guessing your  tests...went well?" Came a soft confused feminine voice.

The two guys caught up in their victory high, look towards the girl with brown hair in a bob cut wearing the same light blue school uniform as they standing in the classroom doorway looking utterly baffled.

""Hey, Io!"" Both guys call out to her, grins getting even wider at the sight of one of the schools idols and a very close friend and comrade of theirs.

"Hi Hibiki. Hi Daichi. Did the tests...really go that...easily?" Io Nitta's big brown eyes gaze at them before the room seemed to blur and shift for a moment her memories restoring themselves.

"Hibiki! Daichi! D-did we really win? We did it!" She rushes over to them, the three ending up in a group hug.

"That is so correct! We are so really, really awesome there isn't even a word for it!" Daichi happily answers.

"Well we could just say we're so damnable awesome that our names themselves should mean badass!" Hibiki cheekily points out while buried under his friends.

"Hehehe! Y-yes! I suppose that's true!" Io laughs caught up in the mood.

After a few minutes of being a small pile of laughter and cheer, the three's cellphones all go off at once, informing them they've been emailed.

"Huh? Wait. Daichi-kun. Io-san. Am I correct in guessing that you two haven't signed up for Nicaea?" Hibiki asks in a careful and controlled voice.

"N-no I haven't even heard rumors about it this time." Io answers worriedly.

"Y-yeah I haven't ether." Daichi seconds.

"That makes three of us. I mean you guys always got it before I did."

They pull out their phones, Hibiki's dark blue, Daichi's orange-yellow, and Io's  light pink, sure enough the screens all showed a letter flashing a waving around trying to get their attention.

"But why would we all get this at the same time? Could this actually be a death video from Nicaea?" Io ponders nervously.

"I don't know but let’s open them and find out. At the count of three ok?" Hibiki's gaze turns to his friends as they nod and at the count of three they open their phones, their faces reflecting the same unrestful emotion as the words engrave themselves in the minds.

_To all of my comrades,_

_To celebrate our final and greatest of victories I hereby invite all of you to gather at the beach at 4: 28 P.M.today for a party. All refreshments and equipment will be supplied so all you need do is attend. Afterwards we shall discuss the arrangement of a vacation of sorts. I expect everyone to be there. If there is to be any sort of delays inform me at once. I shall make preparations to see that you arrive in a timely fashion._

_Yamato Hotsuin_

They stare at the email with eyes wide as saucers before breaking out into wholehearted laughter.

"Hahahaha! We were worried for nothing!" Hibiki manages to say through his cackling.

"It does seem rather silly now!" Io's voice is equally taking up by humor.

"Ah man! When I get ahold of Yamato! Hahaha! If I didn't know better I'd say that he planned to freak us out!" Daichi jests not even half annoyed as his words would suggest.

They gather their things and head for the school exit on the first floor. By the time they reach the lockers in front of the entrance Hibiki had already switched his school uniform for his favorite bunny-eared hoodie over his blue and white stripped turtle neck earning a more lighthearted laughter from his two friends. Daichi, already taken his off, now was wearing his plain teal shirt. Io was wearing a black dress and her rarely seen red coat.

"Hibiki isn't Hibiki without the bunny-ears!" They conclude.

As they leave the building they gaze around at the sakura trees’ petals floating around merrily.

"Whew! You know in a way it's almost like nature itself is nature is thanking us in subtle ways for our hard work." Hibiki states with a happy sigh.

"Yeah." "I agree."

They spent several seconds just enjoying the sight of the thousands of pink petals floating around and around before Daichi breaks the silence with a jingle of keys.

"Sooo. I'm going to go fetch my ride. It's. Pretty. Cool. And I'll even get to show it off to everyone else!" Daichi happily skips off to the student parking lot leaving Io and Hibiki to smile in affection at him.

After several seconds Io's face changes to one of confection.

"Say...Hibiki...Do you think Miyako-chan and Saiduq made it after all? I know they said they couldn't appear in this world due to rejecting the Administrative System but..." She trails off looking at him with shining eyes, the tears threatening to flow depending on his answer.

He closes his eyes for a moment to ponder, his face betraying no emotion. After careful consideration taking a full forty-five seconds, he opens his eyes showing them shining with a confection.

"Of course they did. After all this world was built from everyone's wishes. My wish was for us all to be happy together. So assuming my wish wasn't over looked I'm 100% positive they're out there somewhere and we'll meet up with them at this party." His answer containing not a shred of doubt.

Io's eyes go from being on the verge of tears, to pure shock, then closed from laughter.

"Yes! Yes that true! And even if your wish was overlooked mine was the same! In fact I'm guessing that's what we all wished for!"

"Well then there's nothing to worry about besides Daichi's driving!" Hibiki cheerfully jests with a wink as he sees a pale blue car pull up.

"Hehehe. Now now I'm sure he knows what his doing." Io whispers at him.

"Heey you two! Told ya she's pretty cool! So come on we're going the party in style on the Daichi Express!" He calls to them while jumping up and down.

"Well...moment of truth." Hibiki playfully says in a regretful manner.

"*Giggle* I'm sure."

As Io giggles she doesn't notice the figure of another girl rushing towards them. Sure enough they bump into one another both landing square on their butts, eyes squinted in shock and a little pain.

""Io!?"" Both boys react at the same time, but their attention is then drawn to the figure of the other girl. Even Io forgets about the collision for a moment.

Long pale purple hair held in a ponytail by a white and purple butterfly shaped ribbon, her grey eyes shone with joy, but also tears. Her young fair skinned face wore a rather bemused smile as she gazed up at the three's shock.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-" Io stutters while on the ground.

"Yes Io-chan?" The other girl asks with her head tilted to the side.

"Miyako-chan!? Are you alright!? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Io rapidly fires out yells born of worry as she crawls over to her.

"Io-chan I'm fine. I'm fine." Miyako Hotsuin cheerily informs her first friend while standing up, brushing off any dirt from her frilly white cape and yellow dress.

"*Whew* That's a relief." Io sighs out.

"Heh. Good to see you Miyako." Hibiki, after composing himself, warmly greets the younger Hotsuin twin.

"Mi-Miyako-chan?! You're here too!?" Daichi gasps out still not composed.

"I am pleased to see you guys again as well. Though I do not know how but it does appear I was somehow able to follow everyone to the new world after all." She rubs a spot on her head. "And since I thoroughly felt that impact I can safely rule out this being a dream. Anyways, it seems my brother is holding a party soon?" She holds up her phone, showing she received the same text as they did.

"W-why yes and I am going to show off my new wheels!" Daichi dramatically pointing towards the car still waiting for them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Agent Nitta!" Hibiki calls out to Io still on the ground.

"Y-yes!?" Io salutes from her ground position.

"We have a rather tight schedule. Please escort Miss Miyako Hotsuin to her seat in the car and let us be on our way!" Hibiki acting like a care-free Yamato gives out an order.

"S-sir! Yes sir!" Io salutes again before standing up and pushing Miyako towards the car.

"W-wait Io-chan! Hibiki! I'm perfectly able to walk!" She tries to protest to no avail as she's pushed into the back of the car followed by Io grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh...Right. Well Hibiki...Off we go?" Daichi asks a bit uncertain.

"You know it! Take to the wheel Agent Shijima!" Hibiki confirms with a nod and dramatic point before they get in the front seats.


End file.
